Papa's Burgeria To Go!
Papa's Burgeria to Go! 'is a version of Papa's Burgeria that is specially designed for small-screen Smartphones. Like all iPhone apps, it can be installed on an iPad that is smaller than 7 inches. The game was released on February 21, 2013. Previews *'12/13/2012: Preview: Papa's Burgeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1975 *'01/15/2013': Sneak Peek: Papa's Burgeria To Go: Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2100 *'02/21/2013': Papa's Burgeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2230 Customers *Penny (Start) *Timm (Start) *Marty/Rita (Random Day) *Taylor (Random Day) *Chuck (Random Day) *Mandi (Random Day) *Hank (Time) *Alberto (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Doan (Time) *Utah (Time) *Wally (Day 2) *Mitch (Rank 3) *Akari (Rank 5) *Zoe (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Tony (Rank 9) *Big Pauly (Rank 11) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Kingsley (Rank 15) *Clover (Rank 17) *Matt (Rank 19) *Sasha (Rank 20) *Greg (Rank 21) *Maggie (Rank 22) *Rico (Rank 23) *Wendy (Rank 24) *James (Rank 25) *Sue (Rank 26) *Carlo Romano (Rank 27) *Vicky (Rank 28) *Hugo (Rank 29) *Clair (Rank 30) *Connor (Rank 31) *Mindy (Rank 32) *Nick (Rank 33) *Lisa (Rank 34) *Roy (Rank 35) *Ivy (Rank 36) *Gino Romano (Rank 37) *Cecilia (Rank 38) *Cooper (Rank 39) *Yippy (Rank 40) *Gremmie (Rank 41) *Ninjoy (Rank 42) *Franco (Rank 43) *Captain Cori (Rank 44) *Georgito (Rank 45) *Olga (Rank 46) *Cletus (Rank 47) *Kayla (Rank 48) *Bruna Romano (Rank 49) *Sarge Fan (Rank 50) *Edna (Rank 51) *Edoardo Romano (Rank 52) *Mary (Rank 53) *Foodini (Rank 54) *Papa Louie (Rank 55) Closers #Robby #Kahuna #Quinn #Xandra #Allan #Johnny #Jojo New Features *Two new ingredients, Jalapenos and Fried Egg, are added. *Like Papa's Burgeria HD, the game also features 2 cheeses that are not featured in the computer version: Pepperjack and Swiss cheeses. Ingredients *Bottom Bun (Start) *Top Bun (Start) *American Cheese (Start) *Pickle (Start) *Onions (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Ketchup (Start) *Mayo (Unlocked with Wally on Day 2) *Bacon (Unlocked in Rank 2) *BBQ Sauce (Unlocked in Rank 4) *Swiss Cheese (Unlocked in Rank 6) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence in Rank 8) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked in Rank 10) *Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked in Rank 12) *Onion Ring (Unlocked in Rank 14) *Jalapeños (Unlocked in Rank 16) *Fried Egg (Unlocked in Rank 18) Ranks Trivia *This app game is available in Amazon Appstore, too, as seen on the Apps Section on the Flipline Website. *In Papa’s Burgeria HD, Marty is in the logo picture, while Rita is in the logo of Papa’s Burgeria To Go! *This is the first Papa Louie App available for smartphones. *Customers who made their first appearances in Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria were not added to this version of this game although they already made their debuts. *Mindy, Clover, and Clair have their new looks from Papa's Wingeria in this app. *Most of the customers do not change their orders from Burgeria HD. *This is the first app for android and smartphones. *Only Prudence and Wally is unlocked together with an ingredient. (Prudence = Mushrooms, Wally = Mayo) Gameria Features *Hands-on burger shop game in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between grilling, stacking, and serving *Over 60 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new toppings and sauces *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *Over 50 in-game achievements to earn. Gallery Lineup-1_Burgeria-to-go_.jpg|Customers waiting... To Go!.PNG|The Logo togo_preview1.jpg togo_preview2.jpg togo_preview3.jpg togo_build_logo.jpg togo_build_screenshot.jpg|The build station as revealed on January 15, 2013. Toppings are aimed and dropped from the top slider, as is it hard to drag toppings on the burger with a finger in the way. togo_build_breakdown.jpg Papa's Burgeria To Go! Training|Training Video mzl.uausxfit.320x480-75.jpg mzl.hwtoemgc.320x480-75.jpg mzl.kfmsjenu.320x480-75.jpg|The Burgeria to Go "Skyscraper" mzl.qwgftrok.320x480-75.jpg mzl.skgccdjt.320x480-75.jpg Burgeria togo blog.jpg Awesome Sauce.PNG|Awesome Sauce is unlocked! IMG_0276.PNG|Mayo Unlocked! Swiss Cheese.PNG|Swiss Cheese, Unlocked! IMG_0251.PNG Burgeria To Go! - App Icon.png Burgeria banner1.jpg National Burger Day 2014.png|Happy National Burger Day! Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:App Games Category:Games Category:2013 Games